


Christmas

by HansonPhreek



Series: Gift Ficlets [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Christmas Smut, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-04
Updated: 2007-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco celebrate Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Smut, M/M  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

The snow fell slowly from the dark sky. It was nearly midnight on December 24th and two lovers were celebrating the birth of Jesus in their own special way.

“Christ!” Draco shouted as Harry thrust into him. “Yes, faster!”

Harry smiled into his lover’s creamy white neck as he did what was requested. He thrust into the tight heat like it was the most important thing he could ever do. Which, at the moment, it was.

Draco ran his hands down the tan back of the man he loved. “Harry,” he moaned. Harry lifted his head and green eyes met gray.

The world around them seemed to cease to exist. “I love you,” Harry spoke, keeping up his rough pace.

“I love you too,” Draco answered, and then he saw stars. His world exploded as he came.

Harry thrust once more into his blonde lover and fell into his own orgasm. In the distance a clock stroke twelve. The men smiled at each other.

“Happy Christmas,” they spoke simultaneously. They moved to curl into each other’s arms.

The fire crackled in the hearth and the lights on the tree twinkled. The snow fell fast outside the window. Two lovers were soon asleep under their Christmas tree, both with a smile on their face.


End file.
